


Someone Like You

by kittensoo



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittensoo/pseuds/kittensoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinta mereka sederhana, berawal dengan sederhana, dan seharusnya berakhir dengan sederhana pula.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Like You

**[** _Come live in my heart, and pay no rent._

Samuel Lover]

Charles Beckendorf tak pernah berharap suatu hari nanti ia akan mendapatkan kesempatan berbicara untuk gadis bernama Silena Beauregard itu.

Gadis itu pertama kali dilihatnya di awal musim panas, ketika mereka berdua masih duduk di meja Kabin Hermes yang penuh. Jarak di antara mereka berdua tak begitu jauh, namun gadis itu tak menyadari keberadaannya, kebalikan dengan dirinya yang langsung menyadari keberadaan gadis itu. Ketika melihatnya hal yang disadari olehnya adalah kecantikan rupa yang dimiliki oleh gadis itu. Entah mengapa dirasanya kecantikan yang dimiliki oleh gadis itu berbeda dengan kecantikan yang dimiliki oleh gadis-gadis lain.

Semenjak itu, ia mencari tahu tentangnya. Ia menemukan bahwa gadis bermata biru itu bernama Silena Beauregard dan semakin hari semakin ia memperhatikannya, ia menemukan rasa kagum akan kecantikan gadis itu berkembang menjadi perasaan lebih dari sekedar kagum. Ia menemukan dirinya sendiri merasa bahagia ketika mendengar gadis itu sekedar tertawa. Dan pada akhirnya, ia menyadari bahwa ia secara perlahan jatuh cinta pada Silena Beauregard.

Tapi meski begitu, ia tak pernah berani untuk berdiri dihadapannya dan kemudian sekedar mengucapkan salam kepadanya. Ia berharap, suatu hari gadis itu menyadari keberadaannya meski hanya sebentar saja, bahwa ia ada di tempat itu.

Ia akan dengan sabar menunggu, sampai kapan pun.

.

.

.

Tapi pada akhirnya, ia tak sabar juga.

Musim panas setelah musim panas saat ia mulai jatuh cinta pada gadis itu, gadis itu juga tak menyadari keberadaannya meski ia kini telah diakui oleh Hephaestus. Ternyata, gadis itu adalah putri dari Aphrodite, membuatnya tak heran lagi akan mengapa ia bisa sampai terpesona ketika melihat gadis itu. Tapi ia tahu sekarang perasaannya tak sedangkal itu lagi, kini semuanya berubah lebih dalam. Rasanya ia kini tahu segala hal mengenai Silena, namun gadis itu bahkan tak menyadari keberadaannya.

Pada akhirnya, ia berusaha untuk menghampiri gadis itu tetapi kemudian gagal karena ia, Charles Beckendorf, adalah seorang pengecut.

Ia pun mencari cara lain agar dapat disadari keberadaannya. Keadaan semakin sulit, terutama dikarenakan keberadaan putra Hermes itu yang nampak seribu kali lebih menarik dibandingkan dirinya. Ia tahu bahwa ia sudah pasti terbanting oleh Luke Castellan yang dikatakan oleh banyak gadis di sini sebagai seseorang yang mempesona, bahkan Silena pun terpukau olehnya. Tapi ia tidak akan menyerah, ia mencoba untuk menjadi hebat. Tanpa disadarinya, Silena menjadi alasannya untuk melakukan banyak hal, untuk berusaha lebih keras untuk menjadi hebat dalam hal-hal yang sudah pasti menjadi keahliannya.

.

.

.

Musim panas selanjutnya, akhirnya Silena berbicara padanya.

Tidak, bukan ia yang akhirnya memiliki keberanian untuk berucap satu patah kata saja padanya. Bukan Silena pula yang akhirnya menyadari keberadaannya, namun keadaan yang memaksa Silena untuk akhirnya menyadari keberadaannya. Suatu hari di musim panas, di toko senjata Perkemahan Blasteran. Sebuah kebetulan ia tengah mendapat jatah untuk menjaga toko tersebut, sesuatu yang biasanya malas dilakukannya karena ia hampir-hampir tak melakukan apa pun kecuali menerima senjata yang harus diperbaiki, menerima pesanan untuk modifikasi senjata, dan hal-hal membosankan semacamnya.

Tapi untuk pertama kalinya, ia tidak merasa bosan. Ia hampir tak mempercayai matanya sendiri ketika melihat sosok Silena dengan gerakannya yang anggun memasuki toko yang tengah dijaganya. Ia berani bersumpah bahwa ia merasa seperti berada di sebuah film remaja, dimana ada seorang anak remaja yang mulutnya terbuka lebar ketika seorang gadis cantik masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan angin menerpa rambutnya dan juga cahaya berkilauan di sekitar tubuhnya. Hanya saja, sekarang ini keadaannya tidak seelit dan sedramatis itu.

"Hai!" gadis itu berucap singkat menyapa, dan hanya sepatah kata itu saja rasanya ia sudah ingin pingsan. "Aku mau membeli senjata, bisa?"

Untuk sesaat, gadis itu membuatnya mengalami paralisis. Tapi tidak terlalu lama, tentu. Bisa-bisa gadis itu justru pergi kalau harus menunggunya selesai terpaku.

"Ten-tentu, senjata seperti apa yang kau inginkan?" tanyanya, ia berusaha untuk tidak menatap ke wajah Silena, takut dianggap sebagai anak lelaki yang menakutkan karena memandang tanpa henti. Sudah sering ia katakan bahwa, gadis itu cantik. Namun ia memiliki kecantikan yang berbeda dengan putri Aphrodite yang lainnya, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya berbeda dibandingkan yang lain.

"Itu dia masalahnya," jawab Silena, wajahnya menampakan ekspresi bingung, "aku tidak tahu pasti senjata seperti apa yang cocok denganku."

"Busur dan panah," ia berucap secara spontan, "Busur dan panah cocok untukmu."

Silena tampak senang akan usulannya tersebut, usulan yang dibuatnya secara mendadak.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya." Charles berucap dengan yakin, meski ia tidak tahu kenapa. Dan kemudian ia menyadari bahwa, dengan busur dan panah Silena tidak mungkin dapat melukai dirinya sendiri. Bukannya ia meragukan kemampuan gadis itu, hanya saja ia sedang bersikap waspada dan protektif. "Biar aku carikan yang bagus untukmu."

"Terima kasih, Beckendorf," ucap Silena sembari tersenyum padanya.

"Sama—" mungkin terlambat, namun Charles kini mendadak terpaku dan kemudian memandang Silena dengan tatapan bingung, "—kau tahu namaku?"

Kini Silena yang memandangnya dengan bingung, namun kemudian tersenyum lagi meski masih dengan ekspresi bingung, "Tentu saja, kenapa tidak?"

Charles terdiam, namun kemudian tersenyum membalas senyum dari Silena, senyum yang ditujukan _padanya_. Ia hanya berharap bahwa gadis itu setidaknya akan berbicara kepadanya, namun ternyata nasibnya sedang baik hingga bisa mendapatkan sebuah senyuman dari gadis Aphrodite itu.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa," ucapnya dengan tergesa, "tunggu sebentar."

Ia menunggu gadis itu mengangguk kemudian masuk ke dalam toko untuk mencari busur terbaik yang bisa diberikannya pada gadis itu.

Dunia seorang Charles Beckendorf mendadak seribu kali jadi lebih baik.

.

.

.

Ia tidak pernah menyangka hari itu akan datang juga. Hari dimana secara resmi ia berstatus sebagai pacar dari Silena Beauregard. _Pacar._ Pada akhirnya ia berani untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya, di acara kembang api di pantai, dan gadis itu berkata iya. _Iya._ Senyum tidak pernah menghilang dari wajahnya hari itu, sesuatu yang mulanya dikiranya hanyalah mimpi kini terwujud menjadi kenyataan. Bahkan setelah beberapa hari mereka resmi, ia masih merasakan euforia yang teramat sangat.

Pantai, tempat itu menjadi tempat bersejarah baginya dan juga Silena. Mereka seringkali pergi ke sana bersama, seperti saat ini dimana mereka kini duduk di atas butiran pasir berwarna kecoklatan. Meski ada lautan luas dihadapannya, namun Charles tetap memandang Silena.

"Aku kira, kau menyukai Luke," ia berucap, tanpa sengaja. Silena memandang ke arahnya dan tersenyum. Namun entah mengapa Charles merasa melihat rasa bersalah di mata gadis itu. Mungkin hal tersebut hanyalah khayalannya.

"Aku memang menyukainya, dulu," ucap Silena, kini tak memandang dirinya lagi namun memandang ke laut. "Tapi kemudian aku mengenalmu lebih jauh."

"Kenapa kau bisa suka padaku? Aku kan cuma anak lelaki yang kerjanya mengutak-ngatik barang di bengkel dan juga membuat barang-barang."

"Kau bercanda ya? Anak lelaki yang kerjanya mengutak-ngatik barang itu _hot,"_ ucap Silena sembari terkekeh. Sungguh, ketika gadis itu tertawa rasanya ia jadi jauh lebih cantik dibandingkan biasanya.

"Kalau begitu kau mencintai semua saudaraku juga, mereka juga kan bisa mengutak-ngatik barang." ucapnya, ia tidak tahu kenapa ia jadi bertanya-tanya mengenai hal seperti ini. Hanya saja seringkali semenjak mereka resmi berpacaran, ia sering bertanya-tanya mengapa Silena mau berpacaran dengannya.

"Tidak, kau spesial, Charlie," ucap Silena sembari merebahkan kepalanya ke bahu Charles, "kau spesial, karena kau adalah _kau_."

"Aku tidak mengerti," ucapnya, kini memandang ke laut.

"Kau tidak usah mengerti, tugasmu hanyalah mencintaiku, itu saja cukup," ucap Silena, sembari memejamkan matanya, menikmati udara sore musim panas dan angin yang menerpa wajahnya. "Berjanjilah padaku satu hal saja."

"Apa?"

"Cintailah aku sampai akhir hayatmu."

Charles menatap dalam-dalam kedua manik cerah Silena selama beberapa detik dan pada akhirnya memulas sebuah senyum.

"Aku berjanji."

Sayangnya, ia tidak dapat menepati janji itu karena ia masih mencintai Silena Beauregard bahkan setelah hayatnya berakhir.


End file.
